LuxrayBlast's Top Ten Favorite Pokemon
Welcome to LuxrayBlast's Top 10 Favorite Pokemon. This isn't an "all-time favorites", but, rather these are LuxrayBlast's Favorite Pokemon in his Opinion, there may be bias, but, these are his OCs as well to represent his Favorite Pokemon- The ones he prefers over others. Number 10 _____________________________________________________________________________________ Lycanroc, Midday & Midnight, though they seem like two completely different Pokemon, they are the exact same Pokemon, but, with a difference in appearance & which one you can get in Pokemon Sun & Moon. This is the final evolved form of the new Rock-Type Pokemon in Sun & Moon, Rockruff. Rockruff was the first Pokemon that has version exclusive evolutions, which means, you'll have to trade to evolve your Rockruff into the Lycanroc you can't get in that version. If you want a Midday Lycanroc in Pokemon Moon, you'll need a copy of Pokemon Sun or a friend you can trade with who has Pokemon Sun, to evolve your Rockruff into the Midday evolution, while if you want Midnight Lycanroc in Sun, you'll need a copy of Moon or a friend who has Pokemon Moon to trade with so you can get Midnight Lycanroc in Pokemon Sun, they are also very well designed, Midday Lycanroc being a feral Wolf & Midnight Lycanroc being a bipedal Werewolf. The Midnight Lycanroc in the picture is known as Keaton Johnson, who is wearing his Nohrian diapers his adopted father, Lyken Johnson, made at Pampaws Inc. Art by CaptainDeadpool15. Number 9 _____________________________________________________________________________________ Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokemon, was introduced in Pokemon X & Pokemon Y for the Nintendo 3DS, it was also the first Gen 6 Pokemon introduced to have the new Fairy Typing; a type that changed the formula of the Pokemon series; Sylveon was also the first Pokemon introduced to be able to evolve when an Eevee is leveled up with a Fairy Type Move & two affection hearts in Pokemon Amie, also newly introduced alongside Super Training, the Player Search System & the New Mega Evolution Features in Pokemon X & Y. Fairy Types are very complicated since Type Strengths & Weaknesses are hard to remember. Fairies are strong against Dark, Dragon & Fighting; Weak to Steel & Poison: as well as 100% immune to Dragon Type Attacks, though they are still very new to the franchise, Sylveon seem to be very incontinent like the Sylveon in the image wearing the diaper. Actually, this specific Sylveon has potty problems & can't control when she potties, so she wears diapers to have a bit of an easier clean up. Her Name is Adora. Art by ElementArraEevee518. Number 8 _____________________________________________________________________________________ Mightyena, one of the oldest Pokemon out there in the old 386 Pokedex when Generation 3 was first released. It's the evolved form of Poochyena. Despite what Taikezy looks like with the floofy neck, he's a Mighyena who was born with the Floof to begin with. His Neck is very huggable. He loves when his neck is rubbed, but, it's ultimately reserved with his daughter, Faria, wants to have playtime. Nowadays, she rarely plays with her Father since she has a 3DS to play. Other Mightyena don't have the neck floof like Taiky does or the courage to be seen in public wearing a diaper since it's normal for his family of 3 to wear them 24/7, even though he doesn't need them for his daytime mishaps, he since has nighttime bedwetting problems for a Mightyena his age to still wet the bed & need diapers like a Baby. Unlike other Mightyena, Taikezy is often confused for an Eevee rather than being seen as Mightyena, but, who can blame him? He's also called a Baby because he wears diapers like a Baby. Art by MeMiMouse. Number 7 _____________________________________________________________________________________ Leafeon, is a Generation 4 Pokemon introduced in Pokemon Diamond & Pearl, if Eevee is leveled up near a Moss Rock, in Eterna Forest, Petalburg Woods, any area in Pokemon Region that has a Mossy Rock. You just have to be in the area of the Moss Rock, you don't need to be sitting on the rock & feed an Eevee a Rare Candy to evolve it, you just need to be within the area the Moss Rock is, you don't need to be close to it. Just Enter Eterna/ Petalburg/ Pinwheel Forest to level your Eevee up one time until it evolves into a Leafeon, it's very easy to get a Leafeon. In Pokemon Black 2 & White 2, you will not have access to Leafeon until you defeat Iris. The same goes for Glaceon where Twist Mountain is closed off until you beat Iris, so you can't evolve Eevee into a Glaceon or Leafeon. This Leafeon's name is William Freeze, he's an incontinent Leafeon who wears Diapers 24/7 & still calls his father Dada Freeze since he never grew out of that habit of calling his Father "Dada" & not Daddy like his Brother, Messy does. Art by Bone Apetit. Number 6 _____________________________________________________________________________________ Unlike the other Pokemon on this list, Espeon is more like the motherly type of Pokemon, you would love to have as a Mom that would listen to you & be very understanding with wishes you may have as Espeon was introduced alongside its polar opposite, Umbreon in the 2nd Generation of Pokemon games being introduced in Pokemon Gold & Pokemon Silver with the newly introduced Day & Night mechanics as well as Happiness evolution to go with the newly introduced Baby Pokemon like Pichu, Smoochum, Elekid, Magby & Cleffa that all evolve when they have 250 Max Happiness. Eevee has to level up during the day to evolve into Espeon. This Espeon, Ailey, is feeding her Adopted Houndoom Baby boy, Doomie, milk from a Baby Bottle to help him finally be able to properly nurse on a nursing bottle without worrying about drinking from a normal cup like Mommy Ailey & Daddy Chrome do. Ailey used to just change DoomFlame's dirty/ wet diapers, but, now it's different because he's her son & he gets what he didn't have back in Houndoomia- A real mother to help him grow up, but, she still loves him because she gets to always change his diapers & have Baby Boy with her the whole time. Art by LollotheVaporeon Number 5 _____________________________________________________________________________________ Unlike the other Pokemon on this list, Umbreon is more like the childish type of Pokemon, you would love to have as a kid that would listen to you & be very understanding with wishes you may have as Umbreon was introduced alongside its polar opposite, Espeon in the 2nd Generation of Pokemon games being introduced in Pokemon Gold & Pokemon Silver with the newly introduced Day & Night mechanics as well as Happiness evolution to go with the newly introduced Baby Pokemon like Pichu, Smoochum, Elekid, Magby & Cleffa that all evolve when they have 250 Max Happiness. Eevee has to level up during the night to evolve into Umbreon this little one is Lunarous Freeze, he loves wearing diapers & isn't embarrassed to be seen in public wearing bright lavender diapers. Art by Ya-King. Number 4 _____________________________________________________________________________________ Vaporeon one of the original Eeveelutions from the first generation that is one of three Eeveelutions Gen Oners care about since they believe there's no such thing as Happiness Evolution, Area Stone Evolution or the Fairy Type. But, all jokes aside, Vaporeon is a Water Type that was in Gen one alongside its Bros Jolteon & Flareon. Vaporeon is Eevee's Water stone evolution. So Sinister here is a good example of a Vaporeon that has a mental scar so he needs diapers or he'll have an accident when he least expects it. He's incontinent, but, he seems to wet his diapers more, but, it's not a big issue since his diapers don't leak, plus they work as swim diapers. Art by Ya-King. Number 3 _____________________________________________________________________________________ Like Leafeon, Glaceon is a Gen 4 Pokemon that evolves when Eevee are near an Icy rock in areas like Twist Mountain & Route 217. What can LuxrayBlast say more other than Glaceon are very cool. His Glaceon, DeepFreeze, is a scientist Glaceon who used to be able to hold his bladder & urge to take a dump until he got home, but, the bad weather caused him to wet his & Mizuki's bed overnight causing him embarrassment. He soon got used to wearing diapers like a baby again. Art by Ya-King. Number 2 _____________________________________________________________________________________ Like Vaporeon, Jolteon is a classic from the first generation. Jolteon is seen as a more playful kind of Pokemon, so the Jolteon in the picture, Messy, was given what LuxrayBlast never had, a Baby Pacifier. Messy will let his trainer use his Pacifier as long as it makes both him & Master happy. Messy doesn't like when his Master is sad & in a poopy diaper. Art by MeMiMouse Number 1 _____________________________________________________________________________________ There's no denying that LuxrayBlast's favorite Pokemon is of course, Luxray. It was & IS the first Electric Type Pokemon, he ever owned. Luxray will always be his number 1 favorite Pokemon alongside Torterra & Lucario (Not Lucariotheskeleton), due to the memories he created with these three Pokemon on his first Playthroughs of Pokemon & they will always be on top. Though Luxray is his favorite Pokemon, nothing can beat the cuteness that is Messy the Jolteon. Art by Pawprint-Padding.